La muerte
by Denisuki
Summary: –Tú no eres Itachi –escupió Sasuke, y se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, con los brazos extendidos. Apestaba–. Tú eres la muerte. Oneshot


**D**_e antemano sé que esto es un fracaso, pero me apetecía escupir esta historia palabra por palabra, y que alguien la leyera. Y como no espero que os guste, deseo que al menos quien la lea entienda._

**H**_istoria basada en la inmunda mente humana, con Sasuke e Itachi como protagonistas. Aviso: contiene yaoi._

**La muerte**

Su nombre es Muerte. No podría haber tenido otro nombre más acorde con su aspecto.

Era un ser tan sumamente bello, que cualquiera habría matado para acercarse a él, para tocarlo, para acariciarlo, para pasar una noche entera entre los brazos de tan maravilloso ente.

Oh, cuántos suspiraban por sus cabellos de fibras de carbón, por sus labios teñidos de sangre y su lengua ávida de carne humana. Cuántos suspiraban tras su olor. Al contrario de lo que se podría esperar de alguien como la muerte, su olor era como el de las nubes. Nada de olor a putrefacción, todo lo contrario. Su perfume hacía flotar instantáneamente a cualquiera que lo percibiese.

Y la muerte se hallaba ante él, haciendo gala de todos sus encantos, de sus ojos negros, de su piel tersa, blanca, de seda. ¿Era posible que alguien poseyera piel de seda? Si incluso parecía brillar bajo la tosca bombilla colgada del techo, que se balanceaba cuando una ráfaga de aire seco entraba entre las rendijas de la persiana rota, con la ventana abierta de par en par.

¿Qué diantres hacía delante de él? En aquella horrible habitación con el horrible papel de pared de flores, lleno de humedad, arañado y despegado en algunos puntos e incluso arrancado en otros.

El parqué era tan viejo que al pisarlo la madera cedía, y Sasuke habría apostado los últimos billetes que tan celosamente guardaba bajo el sucio colchón que debajo de toda aquella putrefacta madera había toda clase de insectos, dispuestos a salir en cualquier momento a la luz para devorarlo.

La cama de muelles sobre la que estaba tirado, pues no estaba normalmente tumbado, ni sentado, sino que se había dejado caer de cualquier manera tras el último pinchazo en la vena, estaba tan oxidada que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento.

Del colchón encima de la cama se podría haber escrito un libro entero, pues tantísimas cosas había visto aquel jergón que jamás se cansaría de revelar nuevas historias. Y estaba tan impregnado de toda suerte de sustancias, legales, ilegales, conocidas y desconocidas, que ni el mejor científico habría sido capaz de calificarlas todas, tal sería la sopa de nombres. Y apestaba aquel colchón… Sólo Dios sabe el hedor tan insoportable que desprendía. Era perfectamente comprensible, pero lo que nadie se habría podido explicar era por qué aún alguien aguantaba dormir sobre él.

Las cobijas ni tan siquiera tenían una función concreta ya. Hacían las veces de moqueta, de cama o de mantas para refugiarse del frío, según lo borracho que su dueño llegara al apartamento –o ni siquiera llegara, ya que poco salía.

Entre la ventana y la cama había una mesilla pequeña donde reposaba una lámpara rota. El cable había sido arrancado de una brutal manera, y la bombilla yacía totalmente hecha polvo –y lo digo de manera totalmente literal, pues era polvo de cristal– en algún punto del mugriento suelo.

Debajo de la ventana descansaba una silla de plástico, como las que se ponían en las terrazas de los bares de la playa, de color blanco, pero curiosamente gris, amarillento… Indescriptible.

Y en la pared opuesta a la ventana había un armario negro de madera, con las puertas abiertas al máximo, una de ellas medio salida de los goznes, con sendos espejos gigantes en las caras interiores.

Dentro del armario había varias estanterías mal colocadas, y que en su tiempo habían estado forradas con papel marrón, pero del papel ya sólo quedaba la sombra. Algunas prendas sucias estaban tiras al fondo, hechas un manojo de dudas, pues ni Sasuke sabía a quién pertenecían, si alguna vez tuvieron amo.

Así pues, ¿qué hacía la muerte, tan bella con su porte altanero, en un ambiente tan desagradable como aquel? ¿Qué hacía la bella muerte observando el lastimero cuerpo sudoroso de Sasuke? Parecía una ilusión, y sin embargo proyectaba sombra, despedía su característico olor, casi orgásmico.

–¿Qué mierda haces aquí, desgraciado? –jadeó Sasuke con esfuerzo, tratando de incorporarse. Al ver que no tenía posibilidad alguna, decidió apoyarse en los codos.

–He venido a salvarte.

Itachi se deshizo de su coletero y lo dejó caer al suelo. El pelo negro y lacio se deslizó sobre sus hombros y espalda como una cascada, soltando sus feromonas a cal y a canto y golpeando con ellas al hombre de la cama.

–¿Salvarme? –murmuró Sasuke irónicamente. Sus ojos no enfocaban claramente la figura de su hermano, pero su nariz enseguida le gritó al cerebro lo que Itachi acababa de hacer, pues hizo suspirar al muchacho con aquel despliegue de invisible encanto.

El mayor de los hermanos se estaba quitando la negra ropa sin prisa, dejándola cuidadosamente en el suelo. Cuando hubo terminado de dejar los pantalones, quedando solamente en ropa interior, se quedó de pie observando el penoso estado de su allegado.

Sasuke estaba totalmente desnudo, mostrando las cicatrices de su delgado cuerpo. En los brazos, el pecho e incluso algunas pocas en la cara demacraban su pálida y traslúcida piel, pues todas las venas eran fácilmente reconocibles debajo della.

Su situación era deplorable en todos los sentidos. A través de su desnudo cuerpo mostraba su humillante debilidad y lo indefenso que se hallaba ante la muerte, inminente.

A pesar de su juventud, parecía más cansado que cualquier otro hombre que Itachi hubiese visto con anterioridad.

Sasuke se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama. Su cabeza quedó colgando hacia abajo, de cara a la ventana.

–Hay una jeringuilla bajo la cama… –dijo–. Dámela.

Itachi se movió en la dirección indicada, pero ni siquiera hizo el ademán de agacharse, sino que se tumbó al lado de Sasuke, de costado, y se dedicó a mirarlo durante unos momentos. El muchacho observaba la persiana con la boca abierta y los ojos entornados. La sangre comenzaba a bajarle a la cabeza y se estaba poniendo rojo.

Al ver que su hermano no obedecía sus órdenes volvió sus ojos negros, rasgados, hacia él, y lo escrutó durante leves segundos, hasta que Itachi habló, mirando su cuerpo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

–Soy la mitad que te falta. No te faltan jeringuillas, te falto yo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor al oír aquello, como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en el estómago. De nuevo estaba sudando.

–No hace falta que te toque, ni siquiera hacer falta que me veas –prosiguió Itachi– para saber que yo soy la mitad que te falta.

Bruscamente agarró el sexo de su hermano con la mano izquierda. Estaba duro, erecto desde hacía algunos minutos. El menor se estremeció un poco, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

–Yo soy la droga que intentas dejar. Pero no me vas a dejar, porque siempre acudiré a salvarte de otro pinchazo, y soy mejor que eso, lo sabes –murmuró la muerte. Se acercó al oído de Sasuke y mordisqueó el lóbulo del chico hasta que éste comenzó a quejarse–. Sólo yo…

Lo que vino a continuación era lo que siempre venía cuando la chispa de la locura y la excitación se encendía en los ojos de Itachi.

Sasuke se dejó hacer, se dejó tocar, morder, acariciar toscamente… Todo estaba permitido para Itachi cuando se trataba de jugar con el cuerpo de su hermano. Nada le era negado. Nunca.

Pero el hermano mayor estaba loco, era un desequilibrado, siempre lo había sido. Era brusco, sus caricias no profesaban cariño alguno, y mordía fuerte, hacía daño en cada movimiento al frágil cuerpo de Sasuke, el muñeco roto de porcelana.

En un violento movimiento, Itachi sentó a Sasuke encima de sus caderas, quedando el muchacho de espaldas a los espejos de los armarios. La muerte paseó largamente sus uñas por la espalda contraria, disfrutando cuando veía que las marcas de sus dedos permanecían, rojas. Y cuando las notaba desaparecer hincaba las uñas más fuerte en la carne.

Sasuke se incorporó un poco, agarrando a su hermano por los hombros, y giró la cabeza para mirar su rostro en los espejos. Era repugnante, encantador y bello. Era Itachi.

–Fóllame –susurró tratando de mirarlo a los ojos.

Y aquel era el momento del dolor, pues Sasuke nunca había disfrutado una pizca con las penetraciones de su hermano. Nunca había gozado con aquellas salvajadas, tan sólo había sentido dolor. Pero aquel dolor no era ni comparable con el placer que sentía después, un placer psicológico, inexplicable, nada carnal.

Dejó que su espalda se curvara hacia atrás, y su hermano sujetó su cuerpo mientras embestía sin piedad, con expresión de maniático.

Sasuke no cerró los ojos hasta pasados varios minutos, viendo el mundo al revés cuando podía ver con claridad, pues el mundo le resultaba más agradable cuando lo miraba de otras formas, aunque la realidad no cambiara ni un ápice.

Cuando cerró los ojos dejó de sentir. Simplemente escuchaba, pero no entendía absolutamente nada. Su cabeza pesaba, y sin embargo su mente flotaba. Era el placer que asomaba sus garras afiladas. Él quería que el placer lo mutilara, lo maltratara y lo transportara a un universo donde no existía nada, ni siquiera Sasuke. Su placer era la nada misma.

En algún momento de aquella velada, Sasuke se halló sobre su cama, hecho un ovillo. Itachi terminaba de vestirse. Lo observó con ojos entreabiertos y agotados. Cuando abrió la boca para decir algo se descubrió mudo.

Se incorporó como pudo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Tenía frío. Y había sangrado, pues la colcha tenía burdas manchas marrones rojizas.

Volvió a intentar hablar, y al tercer intento lo consiguió, aunque de su garganta salió más bien un sonido atropellado. Pero Itachi pudo interpretarlo sin problema alguno.

–Te odio –dijo el muchacho.

–Me amas –contestó el hombre con tranquilidad, terminando de atarse el pelo, enroscando varias veces el coletero rojo.

–Tú no eres Itachi –escupió Sasuke, y se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo, con los brazos extendidos. Apestaba–. Tú eres la muerte.

Su hermano rodeó la cama y se puso en cuclillas al llegar donde reposaba la cabeza de Sasuke, al borde, a punto de volver a colgar hacia abajo. Entonces se elevó un poco y lo besó en los labios.

Cualquiera podría haber dado un beso así, pero sólo él podría haber dado _aquel_ beso. El contacto casi hizo que Sasuke reviviera, que se levantara de la cama y caminara como una persona normal, sin tambalearse, sin fatiga. No era sólo un beso. Era el único beso que había habido.

Y entonces Sasuke pudo saber que realmente se trataba de Itachi. Pero cuando éste dejó de presionar sus labios para levantarse, Sasuke miró sus orbes. No eran ojos normales, eran ojos de sangre.

El muchacho bajó sus párpados, y cuando volvió a entornar la vista, Itachi no estaba. Él se hallaba en la misma postura que recordaba antes de la aparición de su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por ropas sucias y, cómo no, apestaba.

Tampoco él parecía ya una persona a la que alguien pudiera desear. Tenía los pómulos chupados y graves ojeras. Su cuerpo estaba tan delgado que las costillas se podían contar con los ojos, y aparentaba ya una edad más que exagerada para sus pocos años de vida.

Pero eso no importaba, pues tenía su imaginación, que era más real que su existencia. Su venganza perfecta era aquella, en la que veía a Itachi por última vez, y después se mataba para abandonarlo. No había necesidad de moverse, no había necesidad de respirar para llevar a cabo aquello. Era tan simple y estúpido que le pareció grandioso.

En su imaginación Itachi lo visitaba constantemente.

Pero, francamente, eso tampoco importaba. Él tenía todo lo que necesitaba al alcance de su mano. Vivir en el nirvana, eternamente en paz consigo mismo. Pues las jeringuillas le daban lo que ningún ser humano había conseguido darle jamás: la paz interior.

Sentía que su alma flotaba a varios centímetros de su cuerpo, y no necesitaba más que eso para poder vivir. O morir, depende por dónde se mirara. Era el orgasmo continuo, el placer destructivo que lo abrazaba y no lo soltaba en horas.

¿Qué importaba si Itachi aparecía en su habitación en aquel momento? Pues él ya tenía a Itachi, siempre junto a su alma, para poder vengarse a diario.

Pero no aparecería nadie. Hacía semanas que nadie pisaba aquel apartamento. Ningún ser en su sano juicio se acercaría a aquella despreciable y asquerosa guarida. Nadie.

Bueno… Sasuke sonrió cuando se le ocurrió alguien. Alguien inminente: La Muerte.


End file.
